


Let's Get One Thing Straight. (I'm Not)

by Abstruse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Cravat-Throwing Excitment, Eren's Gay Pride, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Hardcore, Just Butt Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Texting, That isn't actually a one night stand, There's A Tag For That, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstruse/pseuds/Abstruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're gay?”</p><p>I furrowed my brows. “Yeah. So what?”</p><p>The fact that my shirt openly expressed my gay-ness didn't seem to bother anyone much, though it did earn me a few glares from homophobes. It read, 'Let's get one thing straight. (I'm not.)'</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure of it before I went too far with you,” he said, nonchalantly moving to sit on my lap. “Although, the way you couldn't keep your eyes off of me was more than enough evidence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally going to be more but for some reason I cannot force myself to finish anything I start so I was left with this.
> 
> A big thanks to my friend Kowasenai for helping me with the dancing part because I cannot write that shiz. :D
> 
> Enjoy~

"I hear the next performers are very talented in what they do." Jean said, eying the stage.

"In what, _seducing men?_ " I scoffed back.

"Aw come on, Eren! Don't be like that! You know you're enjoying it." Connie smirked at me.

I was about to protest when the room suddenly got dim and the stage lights were the only source of light. Two people walked on the stage with three poles. One was a female; she had short strawberry blonde hair that swayed when she walked up to the crowd. She blew kisses to the audience. The other person was a short male with black hair styled in an undercut. A neutral expression contrasted from the smile that was on the girl's face.

They were wearing the same outfit, belt straps looping around their legs over their white jeans. They wore the same brown boots that extended just below the knee. The female's light blue flannel was tight on her skin, unbuttoned enough so I could see her black and purple laced bra. I took no real interest in her, but rather the man who was wearing something around his neck, a white cloth of some sort, stole my attention.

Yes, I am gay. _Deal with it._

The man's flannel was loose, unlike his partner, and he got into position for their dance. This one was different. The ones I had to persevere through before hand were solo female dances. They had a good technique, but their moves were starting to get repetitive. All of the girls would unhook their sparkly bras at the same time and the music they danced to sounded very much alike – an odd kind of techno song with no lyrics. It was dreadful – for me at least.

A familiar beat of a familiar song started to play, fading in slowly. The man looked up at the crowd slowly, in perfect sync with his partner. Then the lyrics started.

“ _You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_ ” My eyes widened the man's movements – the two had started at opposite ends of the stage and now they came together. The woman laid on the floor, doing her part of the routine, reaching out at the man. He latched on to her arm, pulling her up off of the floor. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around in the air. She maneuvered around his body, acting as if he were the pole. Still being held by his strong arms, she popped another button on her shirt, fulling revealing her bra.

Some whoops were heard from the other side of the room, but I was too busy paying attention to the dance. It was different than all the others – they didn't automatically hop on the poles and start to grind on them like the others did. They were _actually_ dancing with each other.

“ _Your touch; magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._ ” The raven set the girl on the floor cautiously. He stepped over her body and with a swift roll, he was on the ground next to her. She rolled on top of him, taking a moment to stare into his eyes before getting off. They continued to dance, and I couldn't help but find myself staring intently at the man.

“ _You're from a whole 'nother world –_ _a_ _different dimension. You open my eyes_ _a_ _nd I'm ready to go,_ _l_ _ead me into the light._ ” At this verse, the man did a cartwheel back over to where the woman was standing and the next thing I knew, they were spinning next to each other. She spun into his arms, he lifted her off of the ground, and she did a flip out of his grasp. The man strutted toward the front of the stage, and the next thing he did surprised me.

“ _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_.” The man grabbed the pole and nearly flipped himself upside down, his right arm supporting his entire body weight.

I watched in amazement as he held himself up on the pole with only his legs. People were throwing money right and left at him. The girl in the background was doing dance moves as well, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the man who was now swinging himself around on the pole. He let go and caught himself on the other pole a few feet away. That move definitely got more than a few gasps of astonishment.

“ _This is transcendental, on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star._ ” The song came to a slower part and the man slid off of the pole with gracefulness. He walked up to the edge of the stage and pulled at the white cloth tied around his neck. Once it was off, he glanced around the crowd, his gaze meeting mine for a split second before he threw it in my general direction.

It was thrown only a few inches above my head, and I – embarrassingly enough, scrambled to my feet to grab it. The man was now watching me as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

I felt my face flush when he revealed his toned stomach to the audience, never looking away from my eyes. I ended up averting my gaze, but before I knew it, there was a white flannel on top of my head. I looked up. The man was completely shirtless now; his shirt was now on top of my head. I couldn't help but take a deep inhale. His shirt smelled like candy, surprisingly. I honestly thought it would smell like cologne, but no. It smelled of candy and... I took another inhale. Candy and soap.

It was definitely a smell I could get used to.

Apparently I had spent too much time thinking about what he smelled like, because he and his partner were now bowing at the front of the stage. He locked eyes with me once more before walking off stage with his female partner, who was bra-less.

People were talking now, the music gone back to normal. Another dancer came on stage and started to strip right away – taking no time to toss her clothing articles off of her own body and – I assume she was copying the man who came before her, because she flung her bra into the crowd as well. I didn't pay any attention to her. I was too busy thinking about the only male dancer's gracefulness.

He and his partner were amazing together, and I couldn't help but think about them. They seemed like they could be dating. The way they danced together sure suggested that.

“Eren, hey Eren. You okay?” Connie waved a hand in front of my face.

I swatted it away. “Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.”

“You sure? I mean, you seem pretty out of it. Are you sure that last dance didn't knock you off your toes?” Jean teased.

“Shut up! It's just that he threw these at me on purpose!”

“Well, I think he just tossed them into the crowd without really knowing where he was throwing them.” Connie said.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't, did he? No, he made it quite obvious that he was throwing them at me for a reason.

I flipped the white cloth around in my hand. It was spotless. Turning it around in my hand, I noticed something that I hadn't before. There was a patch of silk cloth sewn onto it with some words printed on it.

_'VIP Room Pass – Levi A.  
_ _Flash this to the bouncer near the VIP section and he'll let you in.'_

Levi...

“Hey guys, uh, I think I'm gonna leave early.” I said, eying the words.

“Aw really?” Connie frowned. “But we were having so much fun!”

“Yeah, maybe you were. This isn't really my thing.” I stood up from the table.

“Or maybe you just really want to buy a lap dance from that male stripper.” Jean teased.

“Shut up.” I turned away, not wanting them to see my reddened face. I walked away, making my way over to the door of the club so they would think I was leaving. When I turned to face them again, sure enough, their focus was on the female on stage.

I walked quickly back over to red tarps and a bouncer standing in front of them. My grip on the cloth tightened as I showed the bouncer – Mike, his name tag read, and he just nodded his head toward the curtains and moved them to the side. I thanked him quietly and I could have sworn he said, “Good luck,” underneath his breath.

I walked into the room and my mouth fell open. Neon lights were on the roof, changing color to the beat of the song playing. To my right was a bar and directly in front of me was a crescent-shaped white couch with a block in front of it. A woman was dancing on the block in front of the men sitting on the couch.

I looked to my left, finding more couches and a few red curtains and doors. A woman stepped out from behind a curtain, bra-less. I recognized her as the woman who was dancing with Levi. She must have noticed me staring at her because now she was striding toward me in black stilettos.

“So you're the one that Levi threw his cravat to?” She asked me, motioning at the white cloth in my hand.

“Y-yeah.” That's what it was called. A cravat.

She smiled sincerely. “I'm Petra. It's nice to meet you..”

“Eren.” I blushed as she directed me away from the doorway of where I came in. She led me to a couch, pushing me down onto the couch and climbed on top of me. I would've been turned on if this wasn't a woman.

“Eren. A nice name.” Petra took my hand and directed it to her face. She held it against her cheek. “I wanted to warn you.. Levi can get a little-”

“Petra. What are you doing?” It was the most seductive voice I've heard from another man in a while. I turned my head to see who it was. Low and behold, Levi was standing there, shirtless.

“I was just warming him up for you. Don't worry. I wouldn't try to take Eren from you.. Although,” Petra gazed into my eyes, grinding into my pelvis. Again, this would have turned me on if it was Levi on top of me and not Petra. “He is pretty hot.”

Petra climbed off of me and winked before heading off behind one of the curtains. Levi rolled his eyes and sat onto the couch next to me. “Eren, huh?” I nodded. Levi held out his hand to me. “Levi, though I'm sure you already got my name.” I shook his hand and nodded again. Levi rolled his eyes. “Cat got your tongue?”

“N-no. I just don't know how to talk to you.”

“You just talk like I'm any other person.” Levi's gaze shifted from my eyes to my shirt then back to my eyes. “You're gay?”

I furrowed my brows. “Yeah. So what?”

The fact that my shirt openly expressed my gay-ness didn't seem to bother anyone much, though it did earn me a few glares from homophobes. It read, _'_ _Let's get one thing straight. (I'm not.)'_

“I just wanted to make sure of it before I went too far with you,” he said, nonchalantly moving to sit on my lap. “Although, _the way you couldn't keep your eyes off of me was more than enough evidence._ ” Levi said in his deep, sultry tone. It was enough to send blood rushing down to my pelvis. “Let's do this somewhere more private, yes?”

“Yeah.”


	2. "I don't do one night stands."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked to be feathers that climbed over his shoulder from his back and onto his upper left bicep. Levi swayed his hips in an entrancing way, rubbing his hands against his body and I licked my lips.
> 
> Fuck, for a minute there, I forgot this man got paid to take his clothes off in front of people.

Yawning, I stretched my arms up and instantly regretted it. I placed a hand to my throbbing head in an attempt to ease the pain as I sat up in my bed. I stood up, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. It was quiet in my house, as usual, but something seemed different. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a while, noticing some marks and scratches that hadn't been there before. There was what looked like nail markings on my back and a few hickeys visible on my neck.

What did I do last night?

Leaving the bathroom, I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water along with some Advil. This headache is _killing_ me, so might as well.

I swallowed the water and the pill, glancing around the empty room. After downing the rest of the water, I placed the empty cup by the sink to wash later when I noticed it. There was a small note resting on the counter.

Printed in neat cursive was _'Bright Eyes'_ and a deep crimson kiss mark.

Oh. _Ohh._

I opened the folded paper to find a small letter from whoever I spent the night with.

_'I had a wonderful time last night..._  
_Call me ;) xxx-5384  
_ _-Levi'_

I stared at the note in my hand. Slowly, everything came back to me.

* * *

 

Levi leaned in close to my face, licking his lips. “Say, Eren.”

“Hmm?” We were sitting in the private room he led me into. Levi had pushed me down onto the lone white seat, working his way out of the leather straps around his body. His legs were bare with the exception of the black skin tight underwear. Levi climbed on top of me, sitting in my lap.

We have been exchanging small flirty conversation since then, with the occasional teasing movements from Levi. It was safe to say I was enjoying myself.

“The club closes soon, and since I'm the one who invited you in here.. How about you and I go to a place where we can have more...” He leaned in next to my ear. “ _Fun?_ ”

Shivers ran down my spine. This man was too sexy for his own good.

“My place?”

Levi nodded, biting his lip and crawling off me. I watched his half naked form reach down to grab the discarded leather harness. He buttoned up his flannel and I stood up as well. “I'm going to go change into something I can walk around in publicly. Wait for me outside the club. This might take a while, okay?”

“Alright.”

I left the room after Levi and noticed that most of the people who were in the VIP room before hand were not there. How long were we in there exactly?

It didn't matter, because I had left Connie and Jean to fend for themselves for a ride home. Well.. They rode in a separate car than me, but I didn't know if they'd been drinking or not. I should text them to make sure they made it home safely.

I left out the front door of the club, walking up the few stairs and back onto ground level. Leaning against the wall next to the club entrance, I pulled out my phone and sent a short text to Connie and Jean in our group chat.

EJ: You guys home?

It didn't take long for one of them to respond.

CS: We took a cab b/c both of us r drunk as he'll and I'm staying @ jeans place 2nite  
CS: He'll  
CS: He'll  
CS: Hell duck you auto correct

I snickered at Connie's drunk text and responded.

EJ: Alright. Glad to see you two are smart enough to not drive drunk.

JK: hey jaeger did u get a lap dance from that stripper  
JK: i saw your truck was stil in the prking lot wen we left

I rolled my eyes at his accusation. No, I didn't go buy a lap dance from Levi. He gave one to me for free.

EJ: No.

JK: rriiiiiiiight

EJ: You guys should get some sleep. I have more important things to do than text you two.

CS: Like get a strip tease?

EJ: Fuck off.

I shut off my phone, not wanting to deal with those two drunk idiots anymore. My brain doesn't have the capacity for their shit right now. I decided I'd just lean against this wall until Levi came out so we could go to my place and...

Oh.

It appears I wasn't thinking with my head, but rather my dick. What were we going to do? Have sex? I mean, he _did_ say he wanted to go somewhere else and have 'fun,' but what kind of fun is he implying? Are we going to play Monopoly or are we going to fuck until the sun came up?

Oh shit. What did I get myself into??

Great. Here I am, outside of a strip club, stressing over the fact that I was going home with a really hot male stripper. Alright, well.. We don't have to do _that_. I mean, I can just say that I have things to do and can't do _him_.

Yeah, because _that_ will play over well.

Well.. I can just tell him that I'm not interested in having sexual intercourse with a stripper.

No, no. That's really offensive. He'll probably take it the wrong way and then banish me from ever coming back to this club. Did I even want to come back to this club?

Oh man. Who am I kidding? This is all just a huge situation that I somehow got myself into. I'll just tell him that I'm not interested in having sex with anyone tonight because I'm not in the mood for it.

“Hey.”

Apparently while I was busy questioning myself on what I was going to when the situation came up, Levi had changed and was now standing next to me. I looked over at him, opening my mouth to say what I had practiced in my head, but I couldn't.

Levi looked so.. enticing. He wore a black tee and white skinny jeans that fit him all too well in certain areas. He wore a black leather belt as well, the buckle covering the button of his pants. His feet were no longer in stilettos but black converse that looked brand new.

And now that he wasn't wearing the height boosters, I realized I was taller than him.

“Sorry that took so long.”

“Oh, no! It was actually pretty quick in my opinion.”

“Oh?” He tilted his head. “Well..” Those narrow eyes crinkled at the edges when he smirked. “Then should we be getting back to your place?”

Say no!

“Uhh, yeah. My car's just over there.”

Good job saying no, Eren Jaeger. Good fucking job.

I walked with Levi to my truck and he whistled when he saw her. “What year?”

I raised an eyebrow at his question. It was weird talking to him like we weren't about to go to my house and have sex. “2007.”

“Damn.” I opened the door to the passenger's seat for him. He gave me a light smile. “Gentleman, huh?”

“I try to be.”

I shut the door and went to my side, hopping in to see that he was already buckled and on his phone, rolling his eyes at the small screen. “I honestly hate some of the people I work with.”

I started the truck and buckled in myself. “What happened?”

Levi stared at me through the rear view mirror, his eyebrow raised. “You really want to hear?”

“Sure..?” Actually, I'm not too sure after that.

He glanced back down at his phone. Levi sighed and shut it off. “It's just.. No one ever is interested in my life because.. well, I'm a stripper. They think we're just mindless entertainment systems whose soul purpose if for their pleasure only. Fucking sick pigs don't even think of how I feel when their grimy hands are on my body.” Levi fumed.

“Apparently this guy I gave a lap dance to thinks that just because I gave him an extra minute or two means that I have a thing for him! I honestly couldn't give two shits for him.”

I nodded absentmindedly. “You gave him extra time?”

“Yeah, the club was about to close and I _always_ get last minute fucking dance requests that run overtime and I have to stay there even longer. I decided that instead of going back out there and facing the inevitable, I would just give this idiot a couple of more minutes. And now I'm being told he thinks that I like him. Which I fucking don't.”

I sat there and listened to his rant as I drove to my house. He stopped at one point and apologized. “No, it's fine. I agree with you. People can and will be sick fucks.”

Levi put his phone away. “Yeah. Though, you're not.”

I blushed slightly at his comment. After hearing him swear and rant for 10 minutes straight, I figured Levi wasn't the type to give out compliments often. “Thank you.”

“Just so you know, I don't usually go to stranger's homes and sleep with them. Even when I do, that last part rarely happens because of the few reasons mentioned earlier.”

I nodded, pulling into my driveway. “We have arrived.”

We got out of the truck and I locked it, entering my house and locking that door too. It wasn't large, but it was rather comfortable for someone who lived alone. There was a spare bedroom but people rarely stayed the night. Even Mikasa didn't, and she's probably the closest person to me, besides Armin.

“Huh. For a brat, this place is surprisingly clean.”

I tilted my head. “For a brat? I'm not a 5 year old!” Levi stared at me. Wait.. Wait a minute. Just how old is this guy? “How old are you?”

He smirked. “How old do I look?”

“I thought you were like.. 20.”

Levi released a puff of laughter. “Then I'm 20.”

“No, seriously, how old are you?”

“28.”

What? There's no way Levi was 6 years older than me. I refuse to believe it. “Yeah, and I'm 17.”

“You are? Shit, I can't have sex with you.”

“No, I'm joking! I'm 22. I just don't believe that you're 28.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You're not the first.” He stretched his arms out and I noticed his shirt lifted up slightly, revealing his pale stomach. “Here's something you should know.” Levi walked closer to me where I stood near the couch. “I don't believe in one night stands. I only fuck when I know it's going to happen again, hear me?”

I nodded, gulping. This man got really intimidating all of a sudden.

“Good.” He backed away and smiled slightly. “In that case, let's get to know each other before we get to the good part.”

* * *

 

Somehow, we managed to get drunk as all hell playing 2 truths and 1 lie. I found out that Levi has an obsession with cleanliness, his favorite color is grey, and he has several tattoos that I had somehow failed to notice.

On the other hand, Levi learned that I have an adopted sister named Mikasa, my favorite color is crimson red, and I hope to someday become a professional artist.

We failed to guess which of the three was a lie and so therefore we took a shot of vodka – the best and fastest way to get drunk, if you ask me. After downing 6 shots, I felt the alcohol taking effect. Levi seemed to be handling his alcohol better than me, but he seemed to be tipsy by the slight blush on his cheeks.

“Hey Bright Eyes...” Levi was sitting next to me, staring at my face. He started to slowly lean in closer to me, as did I.

“Yeah?” I replied, focusing on Levi and Levi only.

He didn't respond with words but with a chaste kiss. I fell into the rhythm of his lips almost instantly, our tongues swirling together. His mouth tasted of the alcohol we had been drinking, but slightly different on his teeth.

One thing led to another, and I'm laying on top of Levi, still capturing his lips in my own. I ran my hands down his shirtless body in the heat of the moment. Levi pushed me back to catch our breath and he pulled off my shirt. I managed to get a good look at him when he stood up from the bed and faced me. He was toned and muscular and I saw one of the tattoos that he mentioned.

It looked to be feathers that climbed over his shoulder from his back and onto his upper left bicep. Levi swayed his hips in an entrancing way, rubbing his hands against his body and I licked my lips.

Fuck, for a minute there, I forgot this man got paid to take his clothes off in front of people.

Levi turned around, exposing his back to me, and he worked on taking his pants off.

I came up from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist, nipping at his ear. My hands gripped onto the hem of his jeans, fingers aching to pull them down and fuck the man senseless. ' _Aut_ _v_ _iam_ _i_ _nve’niam_ _a_ _ut_ _f_ _aciam_ _'_ was tattooed in detailed cursive on the nape of his neck. I had no idea what it meant, but I ran my tongue along each letter, causing Levi to shiver in my embrace.

He tilted his head, exposing the right side of his neck. I instantly latched onto it, sucking and biting on the delicate skin.

“Fuck, Eren,” he breathed. Levi turned around and attacked my lips, his arms wrapping around my neck.

“Levi,” I said between kisses. “You're so beautiful.”

I felt his lips stretch into a smile underneath my own. We moved to the bed, not breaking our passionate lip lock. My calf hit the frame of the bed, falling back onto it. Levi laid atop me, his tongue moving from my lips to my neck. He swirled it around in one area slowly before biting down.

I released a gasp of surprise. He sat up and stared at me in the eyes. “ _Eren_ _,_ ” he purred, licking his lips with obvious want.

I decided I had enough playing around and flipped him over so I was now on top. My hand trailed down his bare stomach and into his trousers. Levi looked away, face turning a light shade of red in the moonlit room. I smirked, gripping onto his erection, giving a few strokes in hope of a reaction out of the man underneath me.

Levi let out a small mewl, sound a lot like a cat. I looked at him, amused that such a cute sound had emitted from such an intimidating man. Ashamed, Levi covered his red face with his hands. I laughed a bit, removing my hand and instead began to work on removing his boxer briefs.

“That's cute,” I said, kissing him on the hands blocking his face. “But I want to hear you scream out my name as I pound into you.” Levi shivered underneath me before firing back.

His still exposed mouth curved into a smirk. “You think you can make me?”

“Oh, _definitely._ ” I said, pulling down the only thing covering his cock. Levi gasped as the cold air hit his wet erection, pre-cum dribbling out the tip. I smirked at the sight. “Already this hard, huh?”

Levi removed his hands from his face. “Thanks to you, asshole.”

I got up from where I sat on his body, removing his briefs fully, leaving him completely bare on my bed. I removed my own underwear, searching through my nightstand for some lube.

“I'll have you know..” Levi said, sitting up. “I don't usually bottom.”

I glanced back over at him, holding up the bottle of lube and a condom. Leaning closer to him, I whispered in his ear, “Tonight... _You don't have a choice._ ”

Levi's face was blank, showing nothing. His eyes, however, told a different story. They were filled with lust, calling out for me to take him. To make him mine.

Which is what I did.

Levi turned around on the bed willingly and propped himself up on his knees and forearms, giving me quite the few of his ass. The bottle of lube now open, I poured a small amount on his exposed entrance. He gasped when it made contact with his skin.

I poured a bit onto my own hand as well, setting the bottle aside. Slowly, I began circling his anus with my index finger. Apparently I was taking too long, for Levi commented on it with his sarcastic tone. “I can win a game of Monopoly 4 fucking times in how long this is taking you.”

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to answer. Instead, I stuck my finger into him, causing him tense up at the sudden action. I began moving my finger in and out slowly, rubbing against his walls. Suddenly, he moaned out. I stroked that same place again, causing him to shake and release a strangled gasp.

Found it.

I removed my finger and replaced it with two, adding more lube so they would glide along easier. I rubbed against his prostate every time I had the chance, which caused Levi to squirm and moan out. My other hand found his cock and started to stroke it, rubbing the head. More pre-cum seeped from the tip as I scissored his hole, stretching him to the max.

Levi groaned. “Just fuck me already.”

I moved my hand away from his cock, tilting my head. “You're sure?”

Levi nodded, sweat beading against his neck where the tattoo was. “I'll be fine. I like it rough anyway.”

I removed my fingers from within him and I pulled the condom over my erection, lubing my own neglected length. “I thought you said you didn't bottom?”

“Not _usually_.”

Scoffing, I positioned my cock over his entrance. “How often is 'usually?'”

I thrust into him, causing him to groan out in pleasure. “ _Fuck_ , some kind of warning would be nice.”

“Sorry, I thought you were too busy playing Monopoly.” I retorted.

He scoffed. “Fuck off.”

I laughed slightly, pulling out slowly before thrusting in again with more power. He moaned out again, breathing into the pillows. I frowned.

I pulled out. “What are you-” Levi was cut off from me flipping him over. He laid on the bed spread out and breathing heavily.

“I wanted to see your face.” I explained, thrusting into him again, hitting against his prostate. Levi closed his eyes as I made my way with him, lifting his right leg onto my shoulder so I could pound into him at a better angle.

It made Levi cry out louder, which was music to my ears.

He gripped onto the sheets hard, knuckles turning white. “Eren!” He called out, breathing heavily.

“You're so sexy like this Levi.”

Levi groaned and bit his lip, taking each thrust as it brought shocks of pleasure up and down my spine, surely having the same affect on him.

He sat up as I continued to thrust into him, kissing me on the mouth sloppily. Levi wrapped his hands around my shoulders and his fingernails dug into my skin, surely leaving marks against it. I bit down onto his neck as he clawed my back like a cat. He moaned next to my ear, causing me to grunt.

“Eren.. I'm.. I'm close.”

I released his skin from betwixt my teeth. “Call out my name,” I said, knowing I was close as well.

Levi's breathing was heavy in my ear as I continued to thrust into him. “Eren, ah..” He moaned. “Fuck, let's cum together, Eren.”

I kissed him on the lips, our tongues swirling together. His grip on me tightened as I stroked his throbbing cock. I closed my eyes, reaching my climax quickly.

I came, shooting my load into the plastic as Levi shot his own on my hand and his stomach. We sat there, calming our breath for a few moments before Levi got off of me. I observed the white substance on my hand. I'd rather not get the sheets any more dirty than they already were. Licking off the cum from my hand, I felt Levi's eyes on me. I looked over to him, stilling licking the salty substance off.

“That's fucking disgusting,” he said and I laughed. Levi got up and entered the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I watched as he wet a washcloth, wiping his own cum off his stomach. I pulled the used condom off and tied it, throwing it in the trash. Getting up, I hugged Levi from behind. “I could really go for a shower.”

I nodded. “Me too.”

* * *

 

I sat in the kitchen, replaying the moments we had last night in my mind and felt my cock twitch in my boxers.

“Fuck,” I said, leaving the kitchen to grab my phone where it rested on my nightstand, charging. When I entered the room, it still smelled of sex. I cringed, knowing that I would need to change those sheets. No exceptions. I unlocked my phone and immediately went to messages so I could text Levi.

I saved him in my contacts as Levi Ackerman and went to type a message to him.

But what would I say?

Dammit, Eren. Just say hi, ask him how he's been. Tell him you had a great night! Do _something_.

Eren: Hi, this is Eren. Is this Levi?

I sent it before I ended up over-thinking the situation. I stared at the screen, waiting for a response. A minute went by. No response.

Okay, calm down Eren. He's probably just busy right now.. Yeah, that's it.

I continued to stare at the screen when the text bubble saying that he was typing back popped up.

Levi: Hey bright eyes ;)

I could imagine Levi saying it. OH MY-

Eren: Hi

Levi: Sorry I had to leave in such a rush. I had shit I needed to take care of.

Eren: No it's fine

Levi: What are you up to?

Eren: Oh, just.. nothing, actually.  
Eren: I just woke up  
Eren: O>O

Levi: I don't think I told you this  
Levi: But

Eren: ?

Levi: You have a nice dick for a 22 year old

Eren: ..thanks?

Levi: My ass is still sore

Eren: Sorry ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

Levi: It's fine kid

Eren: Hey Levi...

Levi: ?

Eren: Do you think we can..  
Eren: I don't know  
Eren: Hang out?  
Eren: I mean we don't have to  
Eren: It's just a suggestion  
Eren: In fact, you should just ignore everything I just said

Levi: Sure, we can chill

Eren: Because you  
Eren: Oh  
Eren: REALLY?

Levi: Yeah, you're cute  
Levi: And I told you  
Levi: I don't do one night stands

Eren: ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

Levi: Besides  
Levi: I'd have to show you  
Levi: I don't usually bottom

Eren: Oh  
Eren: Right

Levi: Prepare your ass ;)

 


End file.
